


【瞳耀】跑车 地库和猫

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: OOC OOC OOC
Relationships: 白羽瞳/展耀
Kudos: 47





	【瞳耀】跑车 地库和猫

**Author's Note:**

> OOC OOC OOC

小孩子都是天使，至少在今天之前白羽瞳都是那么认为的。

“死猫，你能别笑了吗？”白羽瞳打着方向盘，脸比螺蛳粉还臭，“说到底我变成这样，你也是有一部分责任的。”

展耀毫不掩饰笑弯了的嘴角，“责任？什么责任？哈哈哈哈，白羽瞳，我说你犯得着和一个7、8岁的孩子过不去嘛。”

“谁让他偷亲你的。”

“你不也偷亲了，那里可是孤儿院。”

“我那是偷亲吗？我是光明正大的亲！”恰巧红灯，白羽瞳理不直气也壮的转头，看着面对着他开始努力憋笑的展耀有气也发不出来，“现在的小孩，开口闭口就是‘喜欢’‘漂亮’‘要结婚’，以为是galgame吗？我看就算是，他盯上你选的也是地狱难度。还宝贝儿，你听见了吗，他叫你宝贝儿！”说完还学起今天看到的那个怪小孩的表情。

展耀实在忍不住，笑出了大白牙，别说白羽瞳模仿的还真像。

两人今天去警局资助的孤儿院例行探访，人数还是维持着那几个，总有孩子被领养走，也总有不幸降临在新的孩子身上。只不过这一次刚和孩子们见面，就有个十岁不到扎着马尾的孩子蹦蹦跶跶的跳出来要展耀抱。除了白羽瞳对谁都客客气气的展博士自然不会拒绝，托着孩子的屁股费了点劲就抱了起来，可没说上两句话就被勾着脖子亲了一口，还加了句宝贝儿你真好看，以后和我结婚吧。

白羽瞳当下就请小屁孩吃了两个毛栗子并且示威的把自己猫儿亲了回来，谁知小孩儿吃了痛更加不服气，干脆吐出嘴里的口香糖拉了长丝胡乱黏在白羽瞳的头发上。身为洁癖，这沾了别人口水和最起码嚼了半小时口香糖的头发还能要吗！？

当然不能啊。

于是离开孤儿院后，白羽瞳二话不说直冲理发店，挥手告别铁刘海变身白煮蛋。

展博士对着那短短的寸头笑了一路，只可惜白羽瞳因为开车错过了那眼中一闪而过的柔情。

“那这也不是你揍人小孩儿的理由。”

“我根本就没用力气，他那眼泪都是装出来的。我和你说，而且那个小孩儿看你的眼神真的不对劲，你得相信我作为人民警察的判断力。”回想起那个小破孩儿色眯眯的眼神，白羽瞳又摸摸几乎见底的脑袋瓜觉得这波揍的不亏。

“你上个月看到隔壁组暂时性失明的小林警官也是那么说的。”

“EMMM，那次是意外。”

“不过白sir，什么叫地狱难度？”展耀挑起一边眉毛，满脸写着我如此博学多才，善解人意，出得教室，入得审讯室的优秀国之栋梁是不是让你攻略的很辛苦？

猫表情解读100分白羽瞳立刻弱下气势，“猫儿，这不是越优秀越难攻略嘛，我这是在夸你呢。”

“哦？那白警官觉得自己通关了吗？”

“我哪有什么通关不通关的，我就是游戏的一部分，大BOSS，绕不过去打不死的那种，有人想通关门儿都没有，全员BE支线。”白羽瞳心底暗筹，不把猫儿撸顺毛了，回去指不定又要罚站三小时。

展耀笑笑给白羽瞳留了面子，回过头看到周边的景色才觉得不对，“不回警局了？”

“嗯，反正又没案子，下午的工作也已经完成了。”白羽瞳摇摇头。

“哦~这样啊~”听见不用回去上班，展耀神情微变，细长的手指攀上白羽瞳的手臂，隔着白衬衫感受着肌肉的起伏，“那么小白，你说，如果是你的galgame会个什么剧情啊？”

温热的触感顺着肌肉蔓延至整条手臂，使得白羽瞳握住方向盘的手指收紧，瞟了眼笑得一脸狡黠的猫儿。展耀自是一副我天下第一无辜小猫咪的表情，手上的动作却慢慢下移，划过格子冰块般的腹肌，“好棒的肌肉，如果是你的话，一定会变成R18游戏吧，大家会为了解锁更多的姿势，努力查阅攻略。”趁着另一个红灯倒数，展耀故意探出舌尖，舔了舔干涸的唇角，手指径直向下，隔着裤裆覆在白羽瞳已经微微抬头下体，“小白这根真的好大哦，每次进到我里面，都涨得不行，又烫，又硬～”

“猫儿！”白羽瞳倒抽一口，难以置信的看着展耀笑得春风一般温柔。

你们学心理学的都那么会演吗！！！

在白羽瞳的视线下展耀不仅没有收回手，反而还挑开皮带，葱白细长的手指仿佛弹琴，游走在勃起被他亲手挑起的欲根上，“白sir，别看我，绿灯了~”

调皮的小猫咪伸着爪子踩奶，又疼又爽。

展耀假装不知道这辆白色超跑开始发挥出它本应有的的速度，还在不知死活的撩着汉，甚至将白羽瞳衬衫抽出，直接钻进了内裤里握住硬热的性器，“哎呀，小羽瞳怎么都哭了呢。”展耀扯下白羽瞳的内裤边，尺寸惊人的性器立刻弹跳出来和他问好，顶端已经被逗弄出了些许前列腺液，蓄势待发。

直到温热的食指指腹绕着马眼打转，白羽瞳总算是忍耐不住松开一只手阻止展耀的动作，“猫儿，别皮，还在车上呢。”

“白sir，行车不规范,亲人两行泪。专心开车，小小白我来哄就好。”展耀笑弯了眼，看着白羽瞳憋屈却又拿他没办法的脸觉得煞是可爱，一把握住挺立的肉棍上下套弄起来，拇指绕着伞装凸起摩挲，又时不时揉挤着涨红的头部，惹得白羽瞳青筋暴起，本就硕大的物件更狰狞了几分。“真可惜，车里位置太小了，不然我真想亲亲它。”

亲什么亲！我的猫祖宗！！平时在床上没见你说要亲！！！

白羽瞳咬紧牙关，油门踩到底，在展耀把他弄出来之前飙到了停车场。

展耀吐了吐舌头，也知道自己可能屁股不保，撒腿就想跑。还没解开安全带，只听见咔哒一声车门落锁的声音，回过头去便看见白羽瞳指了指自己精神到不行的下体和弯起一边的嘴角，“展博士欺负完我儿子就想跑？”

“小白，那个，我们回去再......唔.....”灼热的吻瞬间就袭向展耀的唇，温度惊人的舌毫不客气撬开唇齿，惩罚着调皮的小猫咪。白羽瞳一手搂住展耀的后颈，一手拉过对方的按在自己的肉棒上用力揉按。

他都快要憋死了。

情人之间的吻足以挑起男人的欲望，更何况亲手感受着恋人的“温度”，面对侵略性极强的霸道亲吻，展耀能做的只有尽力配合，发出好听软乎乎的鼻音好似被挠着下巴的猫咪。直到车厢里的温度上升了几度，白羽瞳才舍得松开被他蹂躏得红肿的猫唇，不满足的舔过上头自己流下的唾液，看着展耀水汽氤氲的双眼只觉下身又胀大了一圈。

剃短的发型让男人看起来更具攻击性，原本被刘海遮住的饱满额头露了出来，覆着一层薄汗，男人操控着他的手自慰的表情性感到不行。炙热的性器将手心烫得要命，展耀不自觉的咽了口口水，一股热流向小腹涌去，靛青色西装裤也有被顶起的趋势。

被诱惑了的展耀凑上前去，叼起白羽瞳的唇珠，吸进嘴里舌尖舔舐过牙龈，果然换来男人嘶哑的低吼。

“羽瞳.....快射吧...”展耀探着舌尖一路滑过男人的脸颊遂又舔弄起耳垂，含住已然也蒙上一层水汽的耳钉，色情的声音蛊惑着几乎要到达情欲巅峰的白羽瞳，“射吧，射在我手里...”

“唔....”如魅魔般勾人的声线成了压垮白羽瞳的最后一根稻草，他低吼一声全身的肌肉都绷紧，下体突突跳动着达到了高潮，浓稠的粘液射的展耀满手，顺着指缝流了下来好不淫靡。

“好浓啊，很久没做了吧。”展耀作死不嫌事儿大，将沾满男人精液的手指伸到嘴边，看着五指间黏连的白色液体露出饥渴的表情。

白羽瞳喘着粗气，明明泄了一发，却感觉更加欲求不满，克制住想要立刻将展耀推倒的渴求掏出手帕拉过猫咪的手擦干净，“多久没喂你，自己不记得？”

展耀脸红着抽回了手，“开门，回家了。”

白羽瞳挑一挑眉毛，解除了车门锁，这个动作因为干练的新发型而杀伤力更甚。

展耀赶忙推门出去没走上两步就被白羽瞳抓住了右手往后一拉，不怀好意的声音在耳边响起，“猫，急什么，你不是也硬着，我帮帮你。”

“羽瞳，羽瞳你干嘛.....”展耀根本抵不过男人的力气，被拖拽着向后，眼角甚至看到白羽瞳的小鸟还没归巢，在外面晃悠着，赶紧扯开风衣帮他挡住，“白羽瞳你疯了，这里有监控！”

“不用你提醒，我不仅知道这里有监控，还知道监控的死角在哪儿。”

展耀这才发现白羽瞳的车并没有停在他们的固定车位，而是一个不起眼的小角落，前方还有一根数人方能合抱的承重墙，十分隐蔽。

这是一场有预谋的犯罪！！！

被害人展耀发现这个事实时已无力回天，被一把推倒在兰博基尼的车前盖上，白羽瞳今天甚至没有倒车入库的事实再次证明了对方早就在路上安排好了这一切。

“猫儿，不想试试看吗，野合？”白羽瞳提膝抵在展耀腰侧，将对方圈在自己和车盖之间，浑身散发着野性气息，如同玩弄猎物的大型猫科动物，凑在展耀耳边喷吐着热气，“不过可能随时都会有人过来哦，万一被被同事知道我们的展大心理博士，是个迫不及待要在停车场做爱的小骚货怎么办呢？”白羽瞳一边说，一只手却扣住了展耀的纤细得过分的腕子，左手不客气地扯开地方系得端正的领带。

“羽瞳....你别这样....我不想.....”胸前的衣扣被解开传来丝丝凉意，展耀还不死心，并拢腿做最后的挣扎。

“嗯嗯嗯，别撒谎，猫儿，你这里可不是那么说的。”白羽瞳抬起膝盖一点一点挤入展耀的双腿之间，直到彻底抵住那火热的勃起，故意用力按压住那里，“已经那么硬了。”

“唔....白sir这是强奸....嗯....是知法犯法....”展耀又爽又慌，身上的汗毛都要竖了起来，他没想到白羽瞳真的敢在这里做，虽说是下午，警局专用宿舍停车场不会有什么人。可这空旷安静的场地还是让他的心悬在半空，又许是这样的紧张感，反而让身体感官愈发强烈，只是被膝盖顶住，那里就胀热得厉害，更别提已经被开发的后穴，开始一抽一抽的收缩着。

白羽瞳看着展耀一本正经胡说八道都要笑出声，明明这猫儿自己也兴奋得紧，还强奸呢？不理会对方的口是心非，空闲的手直接解开对方的长裤，将欲望释放出来，“那展副组长要不要去上诉，告诉大家我是怎么强迫你，把你按在车库里肏的？没有证据的话也很糟糕吧，不如我用精液填满你这里？”色情的大掌钻进内裤，揉搓着柔软的臀肉，中指嵌进臀缝若有似无地滑过那翕张的穴口，“哎呀，下面的小嘴已经开始喊饿了呢。”

“唔......小白......不行的..没有润滑，进不去的...”展耀试图抽出手，却再次发现白羽瞳的力气实在不小，根本纹丝不动，这时候裤子已经被褪了下来，光裸的臀部暴露贴着车盖冰凉凉的，努力抬起腰躲避也只会像把屁股送到白羽瞳面前求肏一般。

“啊~猫儿担心这个啊，我带着呢。”白羽瞳从后裤袋里掏出一小个粉色塑料管，被展耀认出是他们常用牌子的旅行装，一时不知道该说什么好。倒是白羽瞳笑得欠揍，唇瓣轻轻擦过展耀的唇，宠溺地开口，“我时刻准备着，为展博士服务。”

“那你可真是贴——心——”展耀龇牙，一脸超凶，却还是改变不了白羽瞳扩张他后穴的手，右腿被抬起，展耀只能自己用手掌撑住才能保持身体不下滑。西裤没有被完全脱下，只是松松垮垮的挂在大腿。

“谢谢夸奖，不过，我还没用上呢，你这里已经出水了。”粗粝的指腹刮过穴口，带出一丝晶莹的水光，特意伸到展耀面前炫耀，“真厉害~”

展耀忽的一下就红了脸，身体的反应就是如此诚实，他根本无法欺骗白羽瞳说自己不想要他，无法掩饰只是帮对方手淫、被白羽瞳的手指随便玩弄了几下他的后穴就流出渴求的液体......

“乖，屁股抬起来。”

咬着唇，展耀自暴自弃的尽可能的张大双腿，将蜜穴暴露在白羽瞳眼前，冰凉的液体下一刻就浇灌在会阴，“嘶.....凉..”那黏糊糊的液体沾上了囊袋刺激的展耀微微一抽，手里的白嫩性器也随之一抖。

“很快就热了...猫儿，你这真漂亮，一吸一吸的叫我进去呢。”白羽瞳挤入一根手指，括约肌立刻主动的收缩，粉嫩的小口吸力却不小，贪食的一点点的将其吞下。黏黏糊糊的液体慢慢顺着臀缝向下流着，让本就摩擦力不大的接触面更加滑腻。展耀几次都险些滑下去幸好被白羽瞳接住，将他的大腿挂在手肘。

“羽瞳.....嗯我....我好热......好奇怪......”肠壁被男人仔细的涂满了润滑液，原本的凉意也确实消失，可取而代之的是不合理的燥热。展耀手指抠着车盖，感觉一股一股的热流集往鼠蹊，“这润滑液有问题...嗯......小白...好痒...又热又痒...嗯啊....别按....啊！！”展耀猛的收缩，向上挣扎躲避白羽瞳戳刺他前列腺的食指。

太可怕了，这种不受控制的感觉，身体越来越奇怪了。

“他家的新产品，看来确实不错。”白羽瞳鼻翼翕张，泄过一次的肉棒又重新精神。昨天刚结束了一个案子，他本来就准备今天回去好好喂猫的，谁知展耀居然“善解人意”的送上门来，“小屁股开始咬了，那么爽吗？这还只是手指呢。”说着又故意朝着小骚点重重一按，满意的看着展耀爽的挺起了腰，性器直直拍打在小腹，开始诚实面对自己的欲求，“羽瞳...不够......好痒里面...手指碰不到的地方......嗯啊...”打开了欲望的开关，展耀饥渴难耐，已经尝过大肉棒的身体不是手指可以满足的，干脆伸出手去握住了白羽瞳的那根，恨不得直接将它塞进自己的小穴里。

“展博士不是要告我强奸吗？怎么现在那么主动了？”白羽瞳讪笑，已经埋在对方小穴里的三根手指胡乱搅动着，他也已经迫不及待的想要进去这神仙窟爽一爽了。

“小白...我要.....我想要你的...不是强奸...嗯啊.....你快进来...”展耀难受得不行，平素斗嘴的气势都没了，右腿一勾将白羽瞳拉到面前。手掌拂过那过短的发丝，这样的发型上次见到还是他出国前，这是他喜欢了一辈子的小白啊，从没变过，“羽瞳...我想要你肏我..嗯...手指...不够......要你的肉棒进来...”

“遵命。”白羽瞳也几乎趴伏在兰博基尼过低的车盖上，右脚抵着墙壁借力，托起展耀的腰，硕大的头部对准穴口刺了进去，感受着紧致的穴口、肠肉将肉棒一点点包裹住，几乎发出满足的轻叹。一时无言，白羽瞳绷紧腰部肌肉，在穴口缓缓的推进又抽出等待展耀适应。猫儿仰着脖子眯着眼情动的样子实在漂亮的没有一点烟火气儿，好像随时会羽化登仙，让他下意识掐紧了对方的腰。

“可以了...嗯...小白...再深点...”展耀被肉棒烫得极爽，却越发觉得深处瘙痒，扭着屁股暗示白羽瞳再进去点。

男人得令一点点凿开逼仄的肠穴，“好紧..猫儿你里面太舒服了。”小小的肉穴慢慢将他吞噬，媚肉快速收缩着欢迎入侵物，不知道是他吃了猫儿，还是猫儿吃了他。

当整根终于没入，白羽瞳几乎要像一个没出息的处男（沈浩然：啥？）一般秒射，一日不做如隔三秋，肠壁早就恢复了处子般的紧致，夹住他不放。

“好大...进不来的...”展耀屏住呼吸，体内的那根实在太大太烫，每次他都不敢相信自己可以吃下去还毫发无损。

不，不只毫发无伤他还每次都爽得要死。

脑中跳出的想法让展耀自己都吓一跳，他什么时候变得那么不知羞耻了。

一定是因为药，是因为那个该死的润滑剂他才会这样的。

突然起来的羞耻感让展耀的后穴不自觉收紧，绞得刚进入的白羽瞳又是一个僵直，“猫儿.....夹得太紧了，放松，都要射了...唔...”

展耀哪里控制得了，催情的润滑剂早就吞噬了他的理智，括约肌拥有意识一般快速收紧，吮吸吞噬这烫热的物件，“小白...小白.....好热.....嗯呜.......屁股要被肉棒烫坏了....好爽....嗯.....”展耀口中吐露着淫靡的浪语，撰写过数不清优秀论文的漂亮手指难耐的撕扯着自己的衬衣，只有白羽瞳和冷空气可以让他舒服一些，胸前的缨红因为主人的动作若隐若现的露出。

每一个头发丝都诉说着欲求，展耀烧红的眼角酝着清泪，“再快点...快点干我......小白...想要你...好想要你狠狠弄我......”长腿缠住白羽瞳精壮的腰，扯着男人挂在脖子里的领带将对方拉向自己，凑过头去狠狠吻住那张丰厚的唇。

性感魅惑的爱人绽放着所有的热情，白羽瞳内心的野兽脱笼而出，低吼一声捏住展耀肉厚的臀后狠狠一撞，几乎将人撞上车窗玻璃。沉甸甸的卵蛋紧贴着臀肉，没坚持几秒就快速抽插起来，腰身挺动，享受着最原始的肉体摩擦带来的快感。

谁能想到着看似平静的停车场一角，有这样一场狂乱的性事在逐渐升温。

“唔...小白.....爽.....好快......全都进来了......唔啊......干得里面好舒服~”展耀环住白羽瞳的脖颈，肠肉一次次被硕大的肉茎破开，又在对方退出的时候重新闭合等待下次的肏干，耳边尽是淫荡的肉体拍打声，就算不用看他也知道自己那里一定被对方撞的通红，穴里的液体会被白羽瞳的肉棒带出，噗嗤噗嗤地打出白色的泡沫黏在两人的耻毛上。

太爽了......

习惯性在性爱中扯住白羽瞳修剪完美的发型，今天却只能在板寸中胡乱抓挠，那刺呼啦啦着手心的奇妙又熟悉的触感刺激着展耀内心深层的狂热。

“肏我......我会夹得你很爽的......小白.....舒服不舒服.......唔... ..”浑身越发燥热，展耀松开白羽瞳，一双手移动到自己的胸膛揪住叫嚣着空虚的乳首向外拉扯，食指绕着突起的乳首打转，好不骚浪。小猫咪不知餍足地舔着自己的唇，配合着白羽瞳的动作，在对方刺入时收紧肠道。

想要舒服......唔啊......也想要小白舒服......

“小白喜欢看我这样玩弄自己吧...”展耀迷蒙着双眼，早就忘了这里还是室外，放浪抚摸着自己的身体将两颗乳首玩得通红，几乎要滴血，“乳头好舒服哦......但是没有小白吸得舒服......唔..小白别光肏穴....唔啊....这里也要你......”主动挺起胸膛，将缨红的奶头凑到白羽瞳嘴边。

“你真是想勾死我.....”

白羽瞳捏了捏展耀的鼻子，便向下一口含住红肿不堪的肉粒，舌尖绕着乳晕来回转了几圈用自己的口水将猫儿的乳首弄得湿哒哒的才舍得离开。

“舒服吗？”白羽瞳邪笑，向乳首吹着气，沾湿了的皮肤只觉凉飕飕的换来展耀一个抽搐，乖巧的张嘴哼哼，“舒服......还要...”

“展博士的乳头搞不好比女人的还要敏感，已经那么硬了。”恶劣的男人咬住肉粒，一会儿用力碾摩，幼儿嘬奶一般吸进嘴里蹂躏。

正如白羽瞳所说，乳首在性爱中被调教得敏感无比，这样又疼又爽的刺激足以让展耀爽得说不出话，身体软绵绵的一点力气都使不上，身体顺着车身的完美弧度下滑，重量都加诸于被男人贯穿的小口，伞装的入口深入到不可思议的地方抵着结肠口叫展耀忍不住颤栗。

“小白...我要不行了.....好酸...肉棒顶得好深...要射了......”

“不急...我还没让你爽够呢。”说完白羽瞳握住展耀的玉根，大开大合的猛肏，每一下都几乎退出穴口又狠狠撞到最深处，蘑菇头或轻或重的碾过前列腺逼出展耀一声声断断续续的浪叫。

“轻...唔......啊呜呜...小白......轻点......太重了.....啊..肉棒好大...要被干死了.........”小猫儿努力撑着身体想要向上逃避，手却因为汗水打滑除了发出“滋滋”的声响外别无他用。

饶是底盘甚稳的豪车也抵不住两人激烈情事带来的撞击，轻微晃动着，如果有人路过一定会发现什么。

然而白羽瞳已经顾不得那么多了，又是一个深深刺入，满意的看着展耀干净的性器涨的通红，就在他准备发动最后冲刺的时候，眼角突然扫到一辆缓缓驶进的车，身下的动作一下停住，急忙捂住展耀还在乱喊的嘴。

展耀已经在巅峰边缘，生生停下难受到不行，已经模糊的听觉却还是接收到了刹车和人声。

“嘘，是鉴证科的，别出声。”白羽瞳压低身体超小声在展耀耳边开口道。

一听见居然真的是警局的同事，展耀更是紧张，后穴不自觉的夹紧，这下可为难我们的白警官了，肉棒被媚肉包裹绞住，实在爽得不行却不能放开干，简直下一秒就要自爆了。

“诶，這不是白SIR的車嗎，怎麼停在這兒。”

最坏的对话传到两人耳中，骚包的车一下就引起他人的注意，瞳耀二人听见脚步声越来越近，皆连大气都不敢喘一下。

“啊，一直都沒機會近距離觀察，這車可真好看。”

同事的声音几乎就在附近，展耀仿佛可以听到自己剧烈鼓动的心跳声，白羽瞳掐着他腰的手也更用力了。脑中一片混乱甚至想到了如果被发现就找机会催眠了对方的时候，另一个声音在稍远处响起，“老毕，你那一身肥肉不想要了，这可是白警官的车，你也敢碰？他是个超级洁癖，被发现你就死定了，走走走，快点拿完东西还要回警局呢。”

“好吧....”

沮丧的声音让交缠在一起的二人松了一口气，直到脚步声渐行渐远，展耀才受不住的扭着屁股让肉棒在体内搅动，“小白....小白....我不行了....唔....手松开....要射........”展小猫委屈巴巴看着白羽瞳，恨不得把男人翻过身来自己骑上去。而场地有限他只能紧紧攀住白羽瞳的肩膀，用力的几乎在那结实的肌肉上留下红色的指痕。

“小骚猫，人刚走就迫不及待的发浪。”白羽瞳松开手拍了拍展耀的屁股，这么一吓他也忍不住了，快速挺腰深入浅出顺时针搅弄这肠道，龟头朝着深处的穴心狠狠戳刺好像要把爱人的肠子都肏破。展耀失神的摸着肚皮，手心都能感受到对方的顶弄，好似离了水的鱼每一口呼吸都变得极为艰难。

“猫儿，你现在的样子真的漂亮极了，刚才真应该不躲起来直接干你，让他们都听听你的浪叫，看到你放浪的模样。”白羽瞳摆着腰，在一声接一声的“啪啪啪”声中用荤话刺激着展耀，他知道对方喜欢，“以后大家看到你，不会记得你有多么能干，多么博学多才，只会传你在男人的床上有多骚多浪。”

“唔........不要....不要说了....”展耀涨红着脸好像白羽瞳说的已经发生了一般，“不给他们看....唔........啊呜....只浪给小白一个人看....我是你的....小白....唔啊...！！！”重重一顶，展耀被送上了高潮，伸展着身体好像振翅欲飞的黑天鹅，白灼的液体射到自己的胸膛。

剧烈收缩的肠肉很快也将白羽瞳夹弄了出来，一股股热精直接喷洒在高潮痉挛的甬道中，延长着展耀的高潮。白羽瞳也几乎脱了力堪堪用手肘撑着身体，一下一下啄吻着展耀的唇，待对方恢复过来后赶紧将其扶起身来，让软乎乎的小猫儿靠在他身上，下体慢慢的从对方温热的小穴里抽出。

“射太多了，夹紧点，回去帮你弄出来。”看着自己的精液从还没完全闭合的小洞里流出，白羽瞳触电般的感觉再起，赶忙将精液刮回展耀的菊穴里帮对方穿好裤子整理衣物，“展耀，我时常都觉得全世界的人都在窥觊你，试图把你从我身边抢走。”

“你这是病得治。”展耀没好气的吐槽，他的腰酸死了，高潮的余韵过去才觉得自己刚才有多失态，恨不得咬死这只死耗子。

“展博士，你是我的病因也是我的解药。”白羽瞳扶着展耀狡黠的偷亲过那性爱过后特有的潮红脸蛋儿。

“///死耗子，爪子拿开，别以为说两句甜言蜜语就不用睡沙发了。”

“嗯，猫儿，我也爱你~”

18岁的我错过了你，幸好28岁的我没有。


End file.
